


Goodnight, I Love You

by hTeDruknenPotaT



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Romance, Soul is a bro, Sweetness, schedule an appointment with your fucking dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT
Summary: Maka is bedridden and lonely.  Crona overcomes their fears to keep her company.Soul makes soup and becomes the Soup Eater.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Goodnight, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> In a last-ditch effort to cope with life, my brain sent me almost a decade back into the past to go full on Croma and I've come to the realization that they are my ACTUALY One True Pairing. This was the first fic I wrote for them, I typed it directly to a friend on discord so formatting isn't perfect, I did my best to fix it up.
> 
> Crona makes me emo but I wanted something sweet and cute, this is the only lighthearted croma thing I've written...

Soul knocked twice.

Maka looked up. "Soul? What's up?"

"Are you hungry?"

Maka had been bored, frustrated, unable to focus on her book, desperately hoping for a distraction. While Soul was in school, she slept off the hunger pangs instead of crawling into the kitchen to grab a snack. But now, strangely, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Not really. Don't worry about it."

"It's too late for that. I've got soup."

Soul edged a tray into her room. He brought it over to her bed. Maka smelled chicken. She sighed. "I don't want soup... my stomach's fine, it's my legs that got messed up."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry," Maka murmured. She was just frustrated. Soul probably already knew that. He was frowning, but he didn't seem mad. "Thanks... Maybe I'll have some later. What did you eat?"

"Soup."

"Oh."

"I was in the mood for chicken soup." He smirked. "You're not special, Maka."

Maka smiled. She found she did have an appetite after all. After a couple minutes, Soul brought his own bowl and joined her. They ate in silence, but Maka was glad for the company. She didn't need to stay in the infirmary anymore, she wasn't in any danger, and it was always better to recover in her own space rather than stare at white curtains. But at least the school wasn't so quiet during the day.

"This is gonna mess up my sleep schedule," Maka finally spoke up.

"Yeah, you've been sleeping all day. Let's go play smash bros."

"No, Soul, I need you to be awake for me in school tomorrow." It was a sweet gesture, some part of her wanted to accept, then she recognized his true intentions and frowned. "You can't get out of class just because I'm out of commission!"

"Don't say what I think you're going to say."

"I need you to take notes tomorrow so I can make up what I missed."

"Maka." Soul put his hand on his chest. "I'd lay down my life for you. But this is asking too much."

"Sorry I'm not asking you to die."

"That'd be easier."

Maka's eye twitched. "You know, there's a reason I'm asking this from you. If you can't pay attention for your own sake, maybe you'll work a little harder if my grades are on the line."

Soul raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not trying to be _mean,_ okay? I appreciate everything. But since I can't work—"

"It makes you feel better to make me do it?"

Maka put her bowl on her desk and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Can I count on you?"

"I don't know." Soul was serious. "Writing notes is distracting. I really think I do better when I just listen. Or draw pictures." _What are you, five?_ Maka thought. "I'll give you my history comics. C'mon, there's a reason they teach kids things with picture books."

"If you can explain your artistic vision to me, fine. As long as you give yourself something to study from. You shouldn't have to rely on me every time we have a test coming up."

Soul grinned. "It's a deal."

Maybe she'd learn something. Maka stared down at her legs. It'd be good for Soul, but also, it didn't feel right asking anyone else. It was her own mistakes that got her into this mess. She'd make it up to Soul later.

And she wouldn't be keeping him.

"You okay?"

Maka forced a smile. "Yeah."

"You sure you're not bored out of your mind?"

Maka's smile fell. "What am I supposed to do, ask everyone to drop everything to come over and entertain me?"

"You could call someone."

Maka had thought about it. She'd picked up the phone, meaning to call the nurse's office after a spike of pain shot up her legs, but it passed quickly. Then she held the phone for several minutes, wondering who was busy. Then wondering how to open. _Are you busy? No, I don't need anything, I just felt like talking._ Was that something people did a lot? Was it that easy?

"What would I say."

"You say, are you busy, what's up, just felt like talking."

"Just like that?"

Soul shrugged. "Yeah."

"Fine." Maka picked up the phone. "Please don't watch me. I already feel weird."

"I'm rooting for you." Soul stood. He gave her a thumbs up, then left the room.

Maka's heart pounded. She changed her mind. She wanted Soul back to pantomime what to say. She practiced in her head, _It's nothing, I just wanted to talk..._ But what came after that? It didn't seem polite to call and just put it on someone else to come up with something to say for her entertainment. It would probably be a short, awkward conversation.

Maka sighed, putting the phone down on her chest.

A few minutes later, Soul slunk back in. "Taking your bowl," he said. "It's gonna grow mushrooms... How'd it go?"

Maka sat up and put the phone back in its cradle. "I, uhh. They didn't answer."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's no big deal. I'll see everyone in a few days. Don't tell anyone to call me, okay? I don't want to seem desperate."

"Who'd you call?"

Maka took a split second to think. Who did she want to talk to... Who _could_ she talk to about absolutely nothing? A large pair of eyes, then the rest of the face came to mind. "Crona."

"Crona's busy?" Soul raised an eyebrow. Maka lifted her book threateningly. "I guess the black blood makes its way into their digestive tract sometimes... Makes squeezing one out really hard... Those must be some painful, busy turds."

"Crona has a life!"

"Call them back. Chances are they didn't see your number and freaked out."

Maka still wanted to hit him, but he probably had a point. Trying again might work. Or she'd just hear the phone ring until it stopped, and she'd stay in bed feeling empty and disappointed, unable to read or sleep. She didn't know what she'd say to Crona. And Crona would probably just get nervous and end the conversation. And that might be even more stressful than not getting an answer.

"Yeah, I'll try again later," she sighed, lying through her teeth.

* * *

"Do it, you pussy."

"No."

"Then I'll do it for you!"

Crona had already done everything else. Put in the number. Hung up. Put it in again. And again after the phone went dead. Before Ragnarok could press the call button, Crona flung the phone across the room as hard as they could. It hit the wall. Then clattered to the floor. Crona hugged their knees. "There. It's probably broken now."

"We don't have smartphones yet. It's gonna take more work than that."

"I don't think I could deal with a smartphone." Crona squeezed their knees. "What if it gets _too_ smart and makes a call before I can make up my mind? I don't want phones to be smart."

"That kind of phone would do the work for me! Get up so I can call her! I'd rather talk to the ugly cow than watch you stare at that phone!"

Ragnarok punched their head. Crona just curled up. After a few seconds, Ragnarok got bored. "What do I say," Crona asked.

"You say, I know you're not busy, so talk to me!"

"That's mean. I want to call her to make her feel better."

"So say that, jeez!"

"But what if she actually _wants_ to talk?" Crona asked. They craned their neck to look up at Ragnarok. Ragnarok seemed puzzled. Well, it was a new kind of question. Crona's doubt was melting away, it would never melt completely, but Maka liked it when Crona talked to her. She was always nice about it. Crona used to think she was just being nice for their sake, but they’d learned more about her since, and Maka didn't seem the type anymore. She was honest about how she felt. She wasn't afraid to tell people when they were annoying her. She didn't care that much about what people thought. She probably wasn't afraid of making phone calls...

"Maka might be happy to talk... but then I won't have anything to say. Then she'll feel like she has to come up with something... and she hasn't gone anywhere lately. That might just make her sad."

"She probably wants to talk about some dumb book."

Maybe she would... That would be nice. Maka loved to read. Her eyes always lit up when she talked about her books. She’d keep going sometimes until realizing she was talking to an empty audience, then she’d trail off shyly into silence. She probably didn't think anyone noticed. But Crona noticed. Crona knew the feeling. It was so hard to reach out and share something personal. Baring yourself like that was scary, like dropping your soul protect in a crowded city. Crona admired Maka for being able to do that. They admired her for coming back out after a while to try again. She didn't just give up and retreat. She kept reaching out.

Crona inched toward the phone.

"I'll ask her if she read anything. I think that would make her happy."

"It would. She's a nerd."

"Yeah." Crona smiled. Did Ragnarok say something just now? "But what if she didn't read today... She'll be disappointed."

"What are the chances she’s had a day all to herself and didn't pick up a damn book?"

"Anything is possible."

"Why don't you just go over there if you're so scared of phones?"

"Because..." That'd be worse. It didn't _feel_ worse, but it was probably worse. But talking on the phone was so much more stressful. Crona still didn't know how to deal with talking to someone they couldn't see. It was different when it was Medusa.

Orders were easy to understand.

"I wish I could do something for her."

"Tell her you'll give her candy."

"It's hard to know what's right when no one's telling me what to do." Not that Crona could ever do anything right following orders. They realized they were squeezing their robe. They weren't going to call Maka just to make her sad. And they weren't going to call Maka just to ask for instructions. "I just want to make Maka happy... but what if she's already happy? No... she likes school."

"Freak."

"Oh." Crona smiled. They crawled to the phone and picked it back up. "I know what I'm going to do!"

"That's a first." Ragnarok grabbed Crona's nose and shook it.

"Ow! Stop! Let go, I need to talk to Maka! And I need to do it now before I forget everything I want to say!"

"Fine! Only because I'm bored out of my mind!"

Ragnarok released Crona's nose and retreated into their back. Crona felt suddenly alone, but buried it for once to dial Maka's number again. They needed to just do it, launch forward like it was a battle... Like Maka was a weapon they were running towards, but instead of bracing to be impaled, they were bracing for a warm voice that sent tingles all through their body.

Crona still didn't know how to deal with that feeling. It was warm, usually, like a soft blanket. But sometimes it could be overwhelming. It didn't used to be. It was overwhelming at the beginning, when Maka first reached out, but then it was the most comfortable thing in the world. And then it was overwhelming again. Maybe it was because Maka seemed different when she was talking to Crona. Or really, she seemed different when she was talking to everyone else. Definitely still herself. But a slightly rougher Maka. First Crona had wondered if that meant something was wrong. But they forgot to wonder when Maka was right there. It was only when they were left alone to think that things felt confusing.

The feeling was multiplied a hundredfold as the phone rang. It was like a train coming at them at full speed, the anticipation undoing the brakes. The whistle sounded like the dial tone. It was about to crash.

But Crona knew what to do.

The train slowed down.

* * *

Maka stared at her wall, one hand on her phone, resting uselessly on her stomach. She didn't feel like reading. Or sleeping, or eating, or playing video games.

Her brain felt foggy. Her eyes nearly stopped seeing in front of her when the phone suddenly rang.

It shook and sang out on her skin. Maka yelped. She nearly dropped it, flinging herself out before it could hit the floor. She caught it, hanging awkwardly off the edge of the bed.. She took a second to sigh with relief, grateful she wouldn't have to break her legs again picking it up, then answered.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a second. Maka wondered if it was spam. If she heard a recorded message she was going to shut the phone off.

"Hi, Maka."

All annoyance melted. "Crona! Hi!" She pulled herself up and repositioned herself on the bed. "I can't believe you called, I was just thinking about you!"

"R-really?"

Maka glanced to the side, twirling the cord around her finger. That sounded too desperate. "Well, you know, I've been stuck inside a while."

"Mm hm. You got hurt."

"Yeah." Maybe it was good that Crona hadn't been there. Or maybe they could have helped. Or maybe that was too much to ask. "I'm really glad you called. What's up?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah, I called you for a reason."

"Mm?"

"Since you can't come to school, I um..." Crona paused. Maka waited. "I'll take notes for you. And then, if you want... I can bring them over."

"Don't worry about that," Maka said carelessly. "It's fine, Soul's doing that for me."

There was a long pause. Maka's heart sank. Soul didn't want to do it... Maybe she should call him back and tell him not to? But then, that wouldn't be fair to Crona, since she already asked... "Okay," Crona's voice spoke, emptily.

"Thanks for offering, but... I don't want you to have to come over."

"I like coming over," Crona said. Then quickly added, "I mean, I don't have to, you're the one who's not feeling well, so... whatever you want... you know..."

Well, if Crona wanted to, then... Maka tightened the cord around her finger. "Could you come over tomorrow? It'd be nice to have visitors."

"Sure! Of course! Do you need anything?"

Maybe it'd be nice to give Soul a break. "If you could pick up something for dinner, that'd be really nice. But don't worry about it, if you can't do it then it's fine. It's not an emergency."

"I wouldn't mind. But..." _Static._ "I don't really have anything. I'm sorry. I could get takeout if... I had any money."

"Hey, if I give you money to get us dinner, you can get anything you want!"

"I don't know... It's your money. I'd feel bad..."

Maka wondered how to convince Crona to come over tomorrow. Now that she'd suggested it, she really wanted to eat with them. But would it make Crona nervous if she asked outright? She didn't want to pressure them. "Maybe um... you could come over and cook something?"

"Would that be helpful?"

"Yeah! I kind of want to be nicer to Soul, you know? Then I'll owe him one less dinner when I can cook again."

"It sounds like he's taking good care of you. I'm glad."

Maka smiled. So many of the things that came out of Crona's mouth made her want to hug them. She shifted to her side and squeezed a pillow instead. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm okay."

"You'd tell me if you needed anything, right?"

"Yeah." Crona wouldn't give her a hard time. They were nice. It made Maka wonder why she felt guilty asking anything from them. Hearing Crona's voice made all doubts melt away. She didn't need to wonder what to say. "How was school today?"

"I got a hundred on my English essay, but I also got a note in red that said 'see me.' I'm a little nervous."

"Hey, if you got a perfect score, maybe the teacher wants you to... tell you what a good job you did!" Doubtful. But Maka didn't want to know.

She quickly changed the subject. She asked if Crona had been out. It was a nice day. She hadn't been out to enjoy it. Crona hadn't gone out, but they'd spent the evening with the window open. Maka realized minutes later that she was talking about the weather. But it didn't seem boring. Or forced. It was easy. She shifted from her pillows, to the foot of her bed, to the edge, then rested with her legs underneath her until they felt like they were cracking again.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"I've been sitting like this for too long. Hang on..." Maka covered the phone and drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. The pain dulled for the most part.

"I should let you rest—"

"No, actually..." Maka lowered her voice. Maybe Soul was listening. Sometimes he could hear her from his room. "I'm honestly grateful for the distraction. It really helps take my mind off... everything."

"So I _was_ able to help." Maka could hear a smile. She smiled back. "I get what you mean. Time goes quicker when you're with people you like. Sometimes it's tiring, but then when you're all tired out it's easier to relax."

Sometimes Crona had a way with words that didn't make her want to stop living. "Yeah, definitely. I don't have as much social energy as everyone..." Compared to some people. Like Black Star. Mainly Black Star. "But... I think that makes conversations like this more special, in a way."

"What do you mean?" Crona asked.

Maka wasn't sure. "It's just very relaxing to talk to someone and... just talk, I guess."

"Yeah." Crona sighed. "I wouldn't have known it at first... But it is. It makes all the thoughts stop bouncing off the walls of your mind."

"Yeah... like that...?"

"Well, just... being able to talk... it helps you turn thoughts into words. Like fog on a mirror."

"E-exactly..."

"Speaking of, um. Words."

Crona paused for a while, so Maka urged, "Yeah?"

"Did you... read a book today?"

Maka's heart swelled. "Not a whole book! I could only concentrate for a few chapters, I know, it's weird for me—"

A shrill voice interrupted. "First the weather, now you're _finally_ talking about a book! Wow! Is this as interesting as this is going to get?"

There was a crash before Maka could answer. Then, Crona panting into the receiver. "Go ahead. He's not going to interrupt."

"Should I ask...?"

"No, I'd rather hear you tell me about what you read."

Maka answered hesitantly at first. It didn't seem like she'd read much, at least anything interesting. But Crona spoke up when she paused, adding their own thoughts, putting it in their own words, making Maka remember what she'd read. It finally seemed to make sense. Like solidifying her foggy thoughts into water.

And Crona wasn't faking it. Crona was listening.

It wasn't until Crona's voice faded, and Maka heard a beep instead of a voice, that she looked at the phone.

"I've been talking to you for four hours."

"Is that bad...?"

No. It wasn't. Just a little embarrassing. "No, but... I should let you get to sleep."

"Oh. Yeah, you should rest, too."

"Thank you," Maka told them. She didn't want to go, she still wasn't tired enough to sleep. But she'd be seeing them tomorrow. "I'm really, really glad I got to talk to you."

"I'm glad, too. I'm happy I was able to help you."

"Well..." Maka would have to be the one to end the conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Wh-when should I come over?"

"Whenever you can? How about right after school?"

"Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither." Maybe she'd finish that book tonight. So they'd have more to talk about. "And if you can't make it, don't worry, okay? If Soul winds up having to cook tomorrow night, I'll just owe him one more dinner."

"That's not so bad."

"It's not bad at all!"

"Um..." Crona was at a loss again, Maka could hear that. Crona probably wasn't experienced at all with phone calls. She was proud of them for doing this. Calling someone was always kind of awkward. It made her nervous enough. For Crona...

She was really proud.

"I'll hang up now, alright? Then we can both go to sleep."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure. Hey, I'll call you if I do, okay?"

There was a pause. Then Crona said, "I... I forgot you can't see me nodding on the phone. I didn't have to tell you that."

Maka giggled. "It's okay, I do that too sometimes."

"Phone calls are... It's different than talking to someone. You can't see their face and that can be hard to deal with."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're actually not the only one." Maka laughed again. "You're normal, Crona."

Crona laughed in response, just a small, breathy chuckle. "I didn't know. I thought..."

They trailed off. Maka really didn't want to hang up, but... "My phone battery is running out. I'll see you."

"Yeah, I'll see you, Maka!"

"Good night, Crona. I love you."

She reflexively hung up. Then reflexively froze.

Her first instinct was to pick up and call Crona. But she couldn't just take it back. What was she supposed to say?

_And what the hell was she going to do tomorrow?_

Maka was relieved, at first, when she heard footsteps. She didn't want to be alone with this right now. Then she was annoyed. Not at Soul, who was slinking back into her room, but at herself for rambling on for hours. She probably kept Soul awake.

She hid her face behind her hands. "What do you want..."

"Can I finally use the phone now?"

Maka groaned. If she didn't talk about this it'd be weighing on her all night. "I was talking to Crona."

"I know."

"I accidentally said I love you instead of goodbye!"

Soul snorted. Maka's face burned. "At least it wasn't your dad this time," Soul said.

"But I can't call them back and say it was a mistake!" Maka peaked out from between her fingers. "Do I say it was an accident?"

"Was it?"

Soul was smirking. Maka glared at him. "I definitely didn't mean to say that _just now."_

"Yeah, putting them on the spot right before you end the call... That's taking the coward's way out." Soul chuckled. "If you _really_ wanna be a coward you can pretend that Crona made it up. _If_ they bring it up."

"I wouldn't do that!" Also, Crona probably wouldn't bring it up. And there was no way she could pretend nothing happened long enough to deny it when Crona finally broke. "What am I gonna do..."

"You better think of something quick."

"Not helpful!"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It's none of your business!" Maka shot. She didn't want to think about this right now. She didn't want to be put on the spot like this. This wasn't the time...

"Well, you asked what to do now. How you move forward depends on that."

"I don't know," Maka groaned. Or maybe she did. She'd stopped thinking before an hour went by. It was so much easier not to think about it. "I just wanna be left alone."

"Okay, I'll tell Crona not to come tomorrow."

"Don't you dare!"

Soul snickered. He raised his hands in surrender when Maka held her book above her head. "I don't know. You sounded pretty happy to me."

Maka's grip tightened on her book, getting ready to aim, but she clutched it instead. "Just leave me alone."

"Alright." Soul jammed his hands in his pockets, swiveling his head to grin at her as he turned around. "Call me if you need anything. _Anything."_

"Go away!" Maka yelled at him, feeling extremely childish, and even stupider when he waved his way out. She didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone. She just wanted to melt into her bed, then leak through the floor.

Shakily, she picked up her book and concentrated very hard on the words.

She couldn't read anything.

* * *

Ragnarok was talking. Crona had no idea what he was saying. They just sat dumbly, holding the phone in front of them, which had long since gone dead. They were only aware of the vague sensation of something going very fast. Like a firework that kept exploding instead of dying right away.

Did they hear that right? Or were they going crazy?

"Ragnarok..." Their head hurt. Only when Ragnarok stopped did Crona realize he'd been pulling their hair. "Did you hear what happened?"

"I was falling asleep! But I heard her say _I loathe you!"_

"I don't think... I mean, that would just be coming out of nowhere, right?" The question ended on a squeak. "Nobody ever told me I lo..." They couldn't finish. It wasn't something they'd just make up, they wouldn't even know how to imagine it... They hadn't dared. Not ever. But now their cheeks were heating up the pillow, making everything hotter, making everything feel light and spinny.

"What are you talking about? All that happened was you two blabbing on and on about garbage! You wouldn't even let me come out! I can't believe you bashed my head into the wall!"

Crona had felt that. They hadn't even meant to hit Ragnarok that hard. They just wanted to hear Maka. "She isn't that nice."

"You're right, she's a boring bitch."

"No, I mean, she wouldn't just lie to be nice."

"So are you gonna angst here all night? You gonna pussy out tomorrow? Gonna stay in your corner instead?"

Ragnarok tugged Crona's cheek. Crona mindlessly pulled his hand away. "No. I'm gonna..." Crona's heart pounded. They felt dizzy. It wasn't totally bad. And that was making it even harder to deal with. It was a kind of dizzy that was only newly familiar. Like the kind of apprehension they'd felt before Maka called, but the train was going so fast that Crona couldn't see it anymore... they could only just feel it, the tracks vibrating and that whistle screaming. "Ragnarok..." they whispered into their pillow.

"What."

"I'm happy." Crona trembled. "I'm so happy..." The inside of their nose burned. It became hard to breathe. Crona released a sob into the pillow. "I don't even know if I heard right but if it's wrong, then... I don't know, this doesn't feel like a dream! It feels like it could be real!"

"Okay, I was lying! I heard her say _I love you_ like a gross sap!" Ragnarok's fake retching just made Crona smile. "She was probably talking to someone else."

"I want to tell her..." Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better. She wanted to see Crona tomorrow, so they should leave her alone for the night. Except they never said good night. They picked up the phone.

"What now, how long is _this_ gonna take?"

"I just want to say goodnight." They wanted to hear Maka's voice just one more time before going to sleep. They wouldn't keep her. Crona didn't feel the usual rush of anticipation until the phone began to ring.

Maka picked up quickly.

"H-Hi, Crona!" Her voice sounded higher than normal.

Crona's heart swelled. They rested their chin on top of the pillow. "I just wanted to tell you..." Good night? Was it okay to just call someone to say goodnight? Calling someone felt like it should be for something important. Saying goodnight felt _very_ important. But Crona wanted to say a lot more. "I didn't... get to say..."

They paused for a bit. Maka finally answered, in a voice like a squeak, "Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Crona's heart squeezed like a fist. But they weren't completely scared. Saying it felt right. Maka's voice sounded as tight as their chest. "Crona..."

"I'm here."

"You're so sweet." Maka's voice shook a little. "I can't believe you called me back..."

"I couldn't just wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"I... I guess I couldn't wait either." Maka laughed. "My mouth just said it out loud before I was ready. I— I can't believe this." She didn't sound upset. She kept breathing out shaky laughs. "I'm such a coward."

"No, you're not."

"I feel so silly. I was really happy to talk to you, and I didn't really want to wait until tomorrow to see you again, so..." _Pause._ "I just embarrassed myself really fast. I'm sorry, I should have made it special..."

"It _was_ special!" Crona felt the tingles that were nervous but also the heavy comforting warmth. It was a lot to feel all at the same time. But Crona didn't want it to stop. "Nothing has ever felt so special before."

"Well... I hope that changes! I mean—" Crona heard a shift. "I wanna keep making you feel special..."

Crona squeezed the pillow as tight as they could. "If you make me feel even more special, my heart might actually burst."

"Can I do it over anyway?"

"Do what over?"

"Telling you how I feel?"

Crona nodded, then said, "Mm hm."

"I love you, Crona!"

"I love you, Maka. I love you a lot."

"I'm gonna go now," Maka said. "I don't want to leave you, but I want you to get a really good night's sleep tonight! I want you to have a good day tomorrow."

"I will."

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you! Good night!"

The phone clicked. The spinning stopped, and it was just warm, warm and cozy, like Maka was right there to hug them. Crona hugged their own legs instead. They didn't want the moment to end, didn't want the room to grow cold again, didn't want to stop feeling so warm.

But for the rest of the night, they didn't.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then the next day Crona comes over and they kiss and Soul listens from the outside nodding supportively whispering "these bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them."


End file.
